


Сепаратные переговоры

by ReinkeDeVos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, Wilhuff is the same age as Anakin, and a Sith, politics and some angst and Tuareg-inspired headdresses, where the Sith are official and have a temple on Coruscant
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinkeDeVos/pseuds/ReinkeDeVos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка по мотивам идеи о том, что ситхи, как и джедаи - официальная организация со своими представительством и храмом на Корусанте. Между Орденами ведутся политические игры и делёж сферы влияния. Таркин здесь ситх, и за хэдканон о том, как выглядят ситхи, отдельное спасибо моему дорогому Капитану.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сепаратные переговоры

Храм джедаев возвышался над зданиями Корусанта почти на километр; он был построен вокруг Священного пика и сам напоминал неприступную гору, слишком древний, чтобы быть красивым. Вблизи серая громада храма казалась ещё более подавляющей - возле этих мощных глухих стен, на широких ступенях высоких лестниц, среди уходящих ввысь колонн любое живое существо казалось ничтожным, песчинкой в бескрайнем потоке Силы, поглощавшей и уносившей всё.

Тому, кто желал попасть в одну из башен храма, к примеру, в башню Высшего совета, нужно было подняться на крышу соответствующего корпуса и войти в приёмную залу, миновав две гигантские статуи мастеров-джедаев, скрестивших свои световые мечи над входом. Чтобы подняться в Зал совета, находившийся на самом верху, разумнее было воспользоваться турболифтом, в ином случае можно было идти по старинной лестнице, начинавшейся в приёмной зале и обвивавшей все уровни башни. Лестница то пряталась внутри стен, то выходила на внешние галереи, продуваемые всеми ветрами. На уровне, где располагались личные покои магистра, лестница вела на широкий балкон. Там, у каменной ограды, магистр Скайуокер ждал своего сегодняшнего посетителя. Он стоял неподвижно, и в закатном солнце его тень была чёткой, как от изваяния. Но когда тот, кого он ожидал, появился из-за поворота лестницы, магистр мгновенно вышел из оцепенения и сам пошёл ему навстречу быстрым шагом.

\- Вильхоф, - он протянул руку своему гостю, и тот пожал её, выпростав пальцы из-под широкого рукава:

\- Энакин.

Одного взгляда на его длинные одежды, затканные малоразличимым, но прихотливым узором, и шеш из тёмной ткани, обёрнутой в несколько слоев вокруг его головы и закрывающей его лицо по самые глаза, было достаточно, чтобы понять, к какому ордену он принадлежит. При прежнем магистре ни одному ситху не позволили бы зайти в самое сердце храма джедаев, но при Скайуокере многое изменилось. К тому же мастера Таркина он знал ещё с тех времён, когда они оба были учениками.

\- Польщён, что у магистра нашлось время на встречу со мной, - снова заговорил ситх, чуть приподняв голову и глядя на более высокого джедая. – Зачем ты пригласил меня?

\- Потому что мы не виделись полгода, - ответил Скайуокер полушутливым тоном; впрочем, он не шутил, и они оба это знали. Таркин коротко кивнул:

\- Да. К тому же нам есть, что обсудить.

\- Больше, чем ты думаешь, - магистр приглашающим жестом указал в сторону дверей, ведших с балкона в жилой корпус, - идём.

Комната для аудиенций в личных покоях магистра представляла собой просторное шестиугольное помещение, почти лишённое мебели, если не считать двух плоских подушек на полу, чтобы сидеть, и жаровни с угольями, на которой можно было варить каф – или просто обогревать довольно-таки холодные покои. Два широких окна были закрыты плотными жалюзи; за третьим, открывавшим вид на бескрайний город, стремительно темнело, пока Скайуокер и его гость, сидя друг напротив друга, обсуждали очередной конфликт во Внешнем секторе и раздел сферы влияния на Суллусте. Это был один из тех разговоров, что балансируют на грани сепаратных дипломатических переговоров и дружеской беседы. По мере того, как оба они приобретали всё большее влияние в своих Орденах, это стало для них практически традицией.

\- Когда ты в конце концов станешь магистром? – спросил Скайуокер, помешивая угли в жаровне тонкой металлической палочкой с деревянной ручкой. В полутьме его лицо казалось совсем юным, и вечно растрёпанные чуть вьющиеся волосы не добавляли ему степенности. Ему и было всего тридцать пять, и добрая треть Совета втайне не могла ему этого простить.

\- Магистром? – его собеседник был явно позабавлен. – Вероятно, когда каким-то образом переживу всех, кто сильнее меня?

\- Сила уже давно не решает всего, ты это знаешь, - возразил джедай. – И не ты один заинтересован в переменах. Помощь извне может оказаться тебе на руку.

Таркин пренебрежительно фыркнул:

\- Только не говори, что рассчитываешь сделать меня своим ставленником и надеешься, что я стану действовать в твоих интересах. Это слишком грубо даже для тебя.

\- Ни в коем случае, - качнул головой магистр. – Я не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, что могу влиять на тебя. Но не стану отрицать, что я хотел бы видеть во главе Ордена ситхов не фанатика и не ослеплённого властью тирана местного значения, а разумно мыслящего человека. И здесь, уверен, наши с тобой желания совпадают. К тому же, - он перебросил уголёк так, что в темноте сверкнули и погасли несколько искр, - ты всегда стремился к славе, Вильхоф. У самого молодого магистра за историю Ордена её будет в избытке.

Голубые глаза Таркина чуть сузились: кажется, он улыбнулся.

\- Прекрасно, теперь ты искушаешь меня. Как же мало в тебе от джедая, Энакин.

Магистр дёрнул углом рта:

\- О, ты ошибаешься. Не будь я джедаем по сути своей, наш разговор протекал бы иначе.

\- Это угроза? – ситх чуть склонил голову набок.

\- Это сожаление, - отозвался Скайуокер. – Открой, наконец, лицо, Вильхоф, прошу тебя. Мы одни.

Таркин слегка завёл глаза, но всё же взялся двумя пальцами за край нижней части своего шеша и сдвинул тёмную ткань вниз к подбородку, открывая взгляду магистра бледное лицо, всё из резких линий – острые скулы, хищноватый нос, узкие губы.

\- Не понимаю, зачем ты каждый раз настаиваешь на этом, - с оттенком раздражения произнёс он. Но магистр, за много лет хорошо изучивший его интонации, знал, что Таркин не просто задаёт риторический вопрос, выказывая недовольство: он ждёт ответа.

\- А я-то надеялся, что у тебя уже достаточно мудрости, чтобы самому понять это, мастер, - Энакин усмехнулся; глаза его не улыбались, и оттого усмешка казалась горьковатой.

\- Потому что ты упрям и не чтишь чужие обычаи? – поднял брови ситх.

\- По той же причине, по которой я не избавился от шрама, который ты мне оставил, когда нам было по шестнадцать лет, - проговорил магистр, не сводя с него напряжённого взгляда. Таркин смотрел на него, хмурясь, а потом, будто сдавшись, поднялся, подошёл к нему и сел рядом. И медленно протянул руку к его лицу, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до глубокого шрама над правой бровью магистра, продолжавшегося вниз от угла глаза.

\- Тебе следует быть осторожнее, Энакин, - негромко проговорил ситх, сам чувствуя, что слова его – не более чем пустой звук для них обоих.

\- Это ты мне говоришь? – глухо усмехнулся магистр. Он перехватил его руку, стиснул запястье: - Хватит, Вильхоф. Уже не осталось никого, кто мог бы указывать нам. Не отталкивай меня больше.

В личных покоях магистра, с юности прекрасно разбиравшегося в технике, не могло быть ни явных, ни скрытых устройств записи. Позже Таркин убедил себя, что он подумал об этом, прежде чем схватить лицо Скайуокера в свои ладони и припасть губами к его губам. И то, как магистр прижал его к себе, коротко застонав, как от боли, не зафиксировала ни одна камера.


End file.
